When three Immortals Meet
by DancingAngelOfLight
Summary: What happens when a strange girl goes to Crystal Lake? What happens when she and Freddy meet...Then Jason? What happens when there is a new killer on the lose?
1. Jason meets the Girl

**Jason meets the girl**

Yes, many who dared to go to the same haunted Crystal Lake never come back, until one week a girl went alone. How stupid was she?

She had to be pretty stupid. She fixed her brown hair. She looked at her hair tied in a bun; she looked like a beautiful princess. She sighed thinking about that. She took her radio and went outside.

She walked towards the pier, not noticing a dark figure watching her and lurking around her.

She put the radio on the pier. She turned on the first song, which was unfamiliar to the murder.

_Yeah, here we go for the hundredth time  
Hand grenade pins in every line  
Throw 'em up and let something shine  
Going out of my fucking mind  
Filthy mouth, no excuse  
Find a new place to hang this noose  
String me up from atop these roofs  
Knot it tight so I won't get loose  
Truth is, you can stop and stare  
Bled myself out and no one cares  
Dug the trench out, laid down there  
With the shovel up out of reach somewhere  
Yeah, someone pour it in  
Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out,  
When they bring that chorus in_

The murder looked at her, what in the world was she singing to?

Finally she got a glimpse of her full body. She Sighed taking off the wig as a long stream of blue hair came falling out.

He watched her, indeed she was beautiful. But what did he care?

As the song finshed she walked to her cabin. She touched one of the walls. " Blood was here, murderous crimes." She muttered. He heard and glared at her from his hokey mask, just who was this women. She didn't realize it but he made noise but stopped as soon as she turned to his direction.

He looked at her, she had blue eyes and a birth mark on her forehead. She wore a necklace that took form of a wolf.

He felt something strange coming from her body. But what was it? He didn't know and it was pissing him off big time.

He watched her after she went back to the beach and took her radio back to the cabin.

He continued to watch her from the window as she went in the shower and when she came out with a night grown on.

_Kill her, my baby. _

_Kill those who had let you die…_

A voice filled Jasons head. When it was midnight he walked in, making no sound.

He walked into her room and watched her sleep. Then he wondered by the beds side and looked down at her. He lifted his knife up.

But what stopped him was a blue shining glow. He turned to see the necklace she wore at the beach glow.

He walked over and picked it up. He looked at it closer, on the back he looked at the writing.

_We will always be together, dear Koilia. That is why when it is full moon or when you are in danger…You'll take the form of a legendary blue wolf. Leave your town and go to a forest…Far away from the people. Rremember, my beauty…I love you. – Markus_

He looked at her. Koilia was her name and she was not like the rest of the humans. He put it down quickly when he heard a groan and a movement from the bed. He hid in the shadows and watched as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

She looked outside, " Oh….I wonder if those kids were right…I still have not seen this demon of the water." She muttered. " What do I care? I am protected…I am unlike the rest…I'm immortal. Freddy is mostly likely after me from our last battle…" She said.

Freddy. How Jason hated that word. He hated the word. But why was he after her? And what did she mean he was after her from their last battle.

He watched as she got a glass of water and looked outside, he saw a spakle on her cheek, then what sounded like crying. She placed the water down, and the girl looked away. " Oh…Markus…How could Freddy kill you? A gentle wolf soul that watched over me? " She sobbed.

After a few minutes she sat on the bed and looked at the ceiling. She began to sing a soft tone they would sing on a full moon together.

Then she fell asleep.

Jason changed his mind, he wasn;t going to kill her now. Not now. He wanted to hear more about her.


	2. They finally Meet

_**Finally, they meet**_**.**

When the morning came, Koilia had woken up early. Jason was no longer there. Tonight there was going to be a full moon. Jason was outside, leaning against a tree, watching her.

After she had ate her breakfast she came out. She sparkled beautifully from the sun shining down on her hair. "Hey can you hear it? All around you?" She sang as she twirled. She nearly tripped, but what surprised Jason, she landed on her hands and she did a front flip off the ground.

She giggled as she walked towards the water. If you thought that was strange, this was even stranger.

She touched the water and muttered words as she lifted up her finger as a trail of water followed after. Jason stared wide eyed at this.

She stood as it followed her finger. She twirled around; the water now was around her. She smiled at it before snapping her fingers and the water dropping.

What is she? Jason couldn't help but think.

The day seemed to go by quick and he watched her every movements.

Finally came the moment of truth he was waiting for. It was almost midnight. And the girl was on the pier, her hands over her necklace and her eyes closed. The wind blew softly making her hair cover her body. When the full moon finally came out at midnight, she grunted from the pain.

The Necklace glew brightly, going inside of her. And after a few minutes of her screaming in pain, she sat there as a blue wolf with glowing blue eyes. There was a raindrop symbol on her forehead.

Jason couldn't believe it. She was a wolf. A beautiful one too; anyway, he continued to watch as she stood on all fours. She froze after she heard chanting.

She looked around the lake before snarling and backing away.

"One, two Freddy's coming for you… three, four better lock your door… five, six grab your crucifix… seven, eight try to stay up late…"

"Show yourself you bitch!" Snarled Koilia.

"Freddy's back again…" A voice crackled behind her as she turned, yelping as she flew back, there was a scar on her face. Everything seemed to fade away. But then she snarled and snapped her eyes open. She panted, blood dripping from her cheek.

She panted as she drank from the lake. Jason was about to come out, but decided not to.

She finally looked up, feeling faint. "No…Stay awake!" She growled slapping her face in the ground. She looked like a mad women.

Her body was shaking violently as she fell on her side. "No! I won't let you get to me, you demon!" She hissed loudly standing up.

Jason watched this; usually nobody could stand this long. He began to think, maybe he should help her. She closed her eyes and took one last breath. Her tail touched the water as it surrounded her. She began to hear the chanting words once more.

"One, two…Freddy's coming for you…three, four…Better lock your door…"

"Five, six…Eat my dust!" Yelled Koilia as she snapped her eyes open and the water roared around her.

There was a grunt and a crackle before it vanished.

She then fell onto her side panting. She saw a shadow over her with sparkling silver, which held dried blood.

She couldn't keep her eyes open long enough to see what happened next.

When she opened her eyes she found herself in her room. She was in her human form. She looked around, she checked her body. No knife cuts. Only the cut on her cheek from Freddy.

Jason was in the shadows watching her, enjoying how she looked surprise. "I'm not dead?" She asked before screaming, she tumbled out of bed and landed on her face. She grunted and stood as she held her head.

"One two? Rhyming words for Freddy, as usual. He found me. " She muttered. She groaned and looked at the cut on her cheek. She didn't know it. But the mirror she was looking in was right next to Jason. He was in the darkness watching her. Her beauty was still there and it seemed like she took his breath away.

Now now, he couldn't be falling in love, now could he?

"Gah…Freddy... He ruined my beautiful face!" She growled but sighed. Then she muttered out. "Who was that man? The man with the knife? That couldn't have been Jason…Could it?" She muttered.

"Then again, anything is possible." She giggled as she smiled.

The next few weeks went by fast. Jason watched her as she trained with the water. Finally it was Full moon once more. She changed into a wolf and howled at the moon. She looked over at a figure and snarled.

"Freddy is that you?" She asked. "What's wrong? No chanting words tonight?" She asked. The figure walked out and she gasped. "Jason! The same Jason who everyone fears…" She muttered. He lifted up his knife and looked at her.

She grunted and froze in her tracks. Her ears were lowered. But they rose up once more when he put down the knife, at his side.

"You're not going to attack me?" She asked. He had shaken his head no. She smiled gently at him as she walked over; he backed away, thinking she was going to harm him." I'm not going to harm you…" She smiled. He stopped.

Finally she was in front of him. The smiles on her face never leaving. She placed her head under his left hand and brushed her head against it. He took the hint and scratched her head.

She smiled looking at up at him. What surprise him was that she wasn't afraid of him.


End file.
